


Только ради тебя

by KisVani



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Триш — единственная причина, по которой Джессика согласилась стать пилотом егеря.





	Только ради тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Crossover Challenge по теме Pacific Rim.

Сначала воспоминания приходят по порядку.  
Их старый дом. Папа отмечает их с братом рост.  
— Это мое! — Филипп раскраснелся, она, наверное, выглядит так же.  
— Отдай!  
В новой квартире пахнет краской и почему-то сиренью.  
У Пэтси на самом деле не рыжие волосы. И ее на самом деле зовут не Пэтси.  
— Под париком чешется, мам.  
— Хватит скулить!  
Потом — наваливаются лавиной, путаются между собой.  
Сломанная раковина. Авария. Она уснула в подворотне. Смех.  
— Джесс, ты меня не сломаешь.  
Дурацкие духи.  
— Улыбнись.  
Фиолетовый, она когда-то любила этот цвет.  
— Его больше нет.  
На причале пахнет гнилью, солью, кровью, металлом и чем-то еще. Она не может разобрать.  
Нападение кайдзю на Нью-Йорк.  
Ей не нравится лицо этого мозгоправа. Зачем Триш заставила ее сюда прийти? Что он может ей сказать?  
Обеспокоенное лицо где-то высоко, почему оно плывет по краям?  
Филипп не отдает игру.  
Пистолет в руках Хоуп.  
Триш в боксерских перчатках.  
— Ни за что, Триш.  
— Это ничем не отличается от твоей работы!  
— Да неужели? Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но я не из Мстителей.  
— Тебе и не нужно. Нам не нужно.  
Когда смотришь на этот разговор одновременно с двух сторон, он кажется даже забавным.  
А потом уже неважно. Потом они выводят егеря, и единственно важным становится только убить ту образину, которая снова вылезла через портал и пытается уничтожить их мир.  
Джессика ненавидит дрифт всем сердцем. Хорошо, что потом ей есть, куда выместить эту ненависть. И хорошо, что она делит его с Триш.

***

 

Джессика стоит, прижавшись лбом к холодному кафелю стены, и мысленно считает. Вода на этой базе идет странно: сразу на несколько секунд и прекращается, а потом, спустя полминуты или больше, подают нормально… ну, по крайней мере, положенную на человека норму. Как сказали, когда они пытались узнать: так обеспечивают экономию. Вроде как тебе дают время намылиться, а потом смывай. Понятно, что, скорее всего, соврали, но о том, что происходит на самом деле, мнения пилотов разделились.  
Мэтт считает, что это вечные проблемы с опреснителями, Клэр — что проблемы с трубами. Люк соглашается то с одним, то с другой. Дэнни верит в правила экономии, но это же Дэнни. У Коллин какая-то сложная теория заговора, всеми деталями которой она ни с кем не делится, у Триш — тоже, но подробностями она делится со всеми, кто не успел сбежать. А Фогги думает, что так на них всех просто вымещаются садистские наклонности, и Джессика с ним вполне согласна.  
Как бы там ни было, время ожидания продлили. Она успевает досчитать до сорока, а воды все нет. «Вот смешно будет, если в душевых пилотов ее вообще отключили», — думает Джессика.  
И в тот же момент дверь кабинки открывается, и в нее проскальзывает Триш.  
— Представляешь, урезали норму, а ждать надо минуту с лишним, — говорит она, становясь рядом.  
Триш мокрая, и в волосах у нее шампунь.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает Джессика, заранее зная и ответ на вопрос и то, что спорить безнадежно.  
— Я не успела промыть волосы, — отвечает Триш. — Если ты не хочешь делиться нормой, я уйду. Но ты никогда ее полностью не используешь.  
— Звучит как обвинение.  
Триш открывает рот, но вода, наконец, идет, и они обе торопятся смыть мыло с шампунем.  
Сломанная раковина в квартире Дороти Уолкер. Джессика сделала это случайно: отколола кусок мрамора, и Триш это увидела. У них был договор не лезть в дела друг друга, и, конечно же, они нарушили его множество раз.  
Вряд ли тот дом еще цел, после всех атак кайдзю и затопления Нью-Йорка. И совершенно точно в нем уже давно не идет вода из крана. Если подумать, в сравнении со всем миром им еще повезло.  
Когда они выбираются из душа, обе замотанные в полотенца, то видят Фогги. Он в халате, с зубной щеткой во рту и мрачно смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале.  
— А я думала, что в вашей паре только Мэтт незрячий, — говорит Джессика, а Триш ныряет за шкафчики, к своей одежде. — А ты-то мог заметить табличку.  
— В мужской части нет воды, — говорит Фогги, вытаскивая щетку изо рта. — Решил проверить, есть ли у вас.  
— Ты вытянул короткую соломинку или что? Ждать, когда к нам заглянут Люк, Мэтт и Дэнни?  
Джессика складывает руки на груди. Не то чтобы обычно ее не напрягало стоять голой, просто это же Фогги, который на нее даже не смотрит. Есть в этой жизни и более неприятные штуки, чем болтать с Фогги Нельсоном в душевой.  
Фиолетовый, она когда-то любила этот цвет. После Киллгрейва она хочет уничтожить все, что в него окрашено. Удалить его из спектра. Навсегда.  
— Люк успел раньше всех, — говорит Фогги, — а Дэнни говорил что-то о купании в море. Вроде они с Коллин и пошли…  
— Так чего не пошел вместе с ними? — спрашивает Триш.  
Она уже оделась, а полотенцем замотала волосы. В руках у нее одежда и обувь Джессики. И халат. Спасибо, Триш, без тебя бы я точно забыла. Она этого не говорит, просто думает, но вещи забирает.  
— Вода у берега покрыта льдом, — Фогги слегка оборачивается к ним, — спасибо, это без меня.  
— Значит, скоро сюда явится Мэтт, все лучше тебя, — замечает Джессика.  
— Эй, ну что за дискриминация? — искренне возмущается Фогги.  
Джессика не хочет надевать халат, но Триш все равно накидывает его ей на плечи.  
— Никакой дискриминации. Мэтт меня не так бесит, как ты, — объясняет Джессика.  
Она бы поговорила еще, но Триш буквально утаскивает ее. Вслед летят слова Фогги:  
— Я знаю, что в глубине души ты меня любишь, Джессика Джонс!  
— Очень глубоко!  
Это странно, но иногда Фогги напоминает Джессике брата. Как будто приход кайдзю отменил ту аварию и Филипп смог вырасти, стать адвокатом, но остался таким же раздражающим, но невероятно «своим» засранцем. Которого очень сильно хочется окунуть в ту самую воду, которая у берега покрылась льдом. Так, воспитательных мер ради.

***

 

— Как считаешь, он что-то о нас подумал? — спрашивает Триш уже после отбоя.  
Они лежат, каждая на своей кровати, и Джессика, вообще-то, почти уснула.  
— Кто? — интересуется она, не открывая глаз. — Что подумал?  
— Ну, что мы вместе. Что между нами что-то есть. Волнуюсь, вдруг в будущем это как-то скажется.  
Джессика вздыхает.  
— На Коллин и Дэнни хоть как-то сказывается? — спрашивает она. — Если ты пилот егеря, то всем плевать, что ты делаешь в оставшееся время.  
Триш не отвечает какое-то время, Джессика уже думает — уснула, но потом слышит ее голос:  
— Ты сильно изменилась в последнее время. Это из-за дрифта?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
Это звучит резко, и Джессика успевает возненавидеть саму себя, а потом саму же себя оправдать, пока Триш обдумывает ответ. Она всегда просила не лезть в ее дела и в ее голову. Они обе просили.  
И все равно лезли.  
— Я думаю, что ты не хочешь признавать, что тебе нравится помогать людям.  
Джессика открывает глаза и смотрит в темный потолок.   
Приходит воспоминание, одно из тех, что всегда приходят в дрифте. Девочка, которой она обещала помочь и не смогла. Пистолет в ее руках. Хоуп только что убила родителей и говорит с интонацией Киллгрейва: «Улыбнись».  
— Мне не нравится цена, — отвечает Джессика.  
— Но ты все еще здесь.  
— Только потому, что ты меня уговорила.  
Триш не спорит. Джессика знает: она пошла бы в пилоты и без нее, ходила бы в дрифт с кем-то еще. А этот «кто-то еще» рано или поздно угробил бы Триш.  
Джессика не собиралась этого позволить. Не в этой жизни.  
— Я рада, что ты со мной, — говорит Триш.  
— Да, — отзывается Джессика.

***

 

Коллин и Дэнни на самом деле плавают в море. Фогги утрирует: льда нет, но лезть в воду не тянет.   
Здесь пахнет солью и металлом, как на том причале, где умер Киллгрейв. Это воспоминание всегда успокаивает Джессику, и (она знает наверняка) успокаивает Триш.  
— Сумасшедшие, у них же переохлаждение будет, — говорит Клэр.  
Она тоже смотрит на Коллин и Дэнни.  
— Думаю, они знают, что делают, — замечает Триш.  
Джессика молчит.  
Есть в Коллин Уинг что-то неправильное. Вызывающее беспокойство. Заставляющее ждать худшего. Приди она в старые времена в квартиру Джессики, к ее рабочему столу, та бы отправила вон без разговоров, даже будь ей очень нужны деньги.  
Дэнни — другое дело. Его видно насквозь, но это тот случай, когда вглядываться не хочется. Слишком страшно, что за сияющим фасадом окажется что-то жуткое, опасное и неприятное. Но от него угрозы Джессика не чувствует.  
О них двоих что-то знает Клэр, а раз знает Клэр, то знает и Люк. Но они молчат.  
— По-моему, они целуются, — Триш вглядывается в море, рассматривая едва различимую среди волн пару.  
— Нашли время, — бурчит Клэр.  
— А вам заняться больше нечем, — сквозь шарф говорит Джессика. — Что будете делать, если кайдзю нападет?  
Она же первая поворачивается к морю спиной.  
Стоит уйти, и через пару секунд ее нагоняет Триш. Клэр, видимо, так и осталась на берегу.  
«Подумают, что между нами что-то есть», — так сказала Триш. В том и дело: между ними было что-то с самого начала. До Киллгрейва и до Нью-Йорка оно стало чем-то другим, а потом Джессика шарахалась от собственной тени и пила (ладно, допустим, пить она не прекращала), потом Триш встретила того парня, потом он попытался их всех убить… не лучшее время, чтобы пытаться превратить «что-то» во «что-то еще».  
Но Джессика помнила. Помнила: «Джесс, ты меня не сломаешь», когда уронила Триш на диван и замерла, боясь пошевелиться. Помнила вкус ее губ и как это — зарываться пальцами в ее волосы. Помнила, как Триш прикусывает ухо и шепчет: «Я тебя никогда не оставлю».  
Они ни о чем не договаривались, кроме этого. Никогда не оставлять друг друга.  
— Как думаешь, когда кайдзю снова придут? — спрашивает Триш.  
На самом деле это вопрос: «Ты уверена, что справишься со следующим дрифтом?».  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Джессика, — когда придут — тогда и разберемся.  
Она верит в это. На самом деле верит. Что бы ни случилось — они разберутся.  
И хорошо, что воспоминания делятся на двоих. Так их намного легче пережить.


End file.
